Gowen
Gowen is a former Gladiator and current slave supervisor for Tarkas. He is in charge of Orba, Shique,Gilliam, and the other gladiator's schedule and chores. Though not particularly kind or friendly, he genuinely trains the gladiators so that they have a better chance to survive.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 2) Appearance and Personality Gowen is a serious and disciplined old warrior. He as a large, muscular build, white hair, and tanned skin from years working as a gladiator. He acts strict and pushes Orba and the other gladiators because he knows that that is their best chance to survive. Though he comes off as rough and stoic, he genuinely cares and hopes for their well-being. He thinks highly of Orba because of the hard work and dedication he shows to bettering himself. Life Volume I After years of training Orba, he was worried when Fedom Aulin suddenly showed up and took him away, but did not know where he went or what he could do.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 1) Like all of Tarkas' Gladiators, he was at the wedding ceremony between Gil Mephius and Vileena Owell when the Dragons suddenly went berserk and assassins hidden in the new recruits tried to kill Gil and Vileena. Even though they fought to stop the attack, it was obvious the troupe would take the blame. However, much to his surprise, the Prince and Princess spoke up for them and made sure that they remained unharmed.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 2) Later that night, Gowen and Shique were personally invited by "Gil" to his room, only to discover that it was Orba acting as the Prince's body double.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) He was arrested along with all the other members of the Troupe following the assassination attempt at Seirin Valley. They were imprisoned at Idoro and there were rumors that they were going to be put to death to raise solider moral. Kain was even working on an escape plan when "Gil" surprisingly saved them by appointing them his Imperial Guards.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) As one of the few people Orba feels like he can trust, Gowen takes on the role of captain of the Imperial Guards and advisor for him. While at Zaim Fortress, Orba sends Iver undercover into the "allied" Garberean camp. Its only after Ivor returns that he tells Gowen his plans to set up an ambush with the Imperial Guards along the path that Ryucown's forces are likely to attack. General Rogue Saian was very impressed by Gowen and fought along side him during the battle.【RNM】V.1 Ch.6 - Battle of Zaim Fortress (part 3) Both Gowen and Rouge continued to fight desperately in the chaotic battle, trying to hold out until reinforcements from the Garberan camp came.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 1) Volume II After returning to Solon, now as an Imperial Guard captain, Gowen adopted Hou Ran as a foster daughter. As a one of the only female Imperial guards, she could not live in the regular quarters, so instead she lived with Gowen in a nearby house. Gowen also became fast friends with Rogue Saian and was at the barbecue when "Gil" came to visit.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 2)